Harry Potter en de Kinderen van de Toekomst
by Assarishita
Summary: In Harry's 7e jaar duiken er plotseling kinderen uit de toekomst op in Zweinstein. Een van hen zegt dat hij Harry's zoon is. Maar Harry is niet de enige vader... DMHP [Geen Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Even voor de duidelijkheid: dit is niet mijn verhaal, ik vertaal het alleen maar. Het origineel is _Harry Potter and the Children of the Future _door _Ahja Reyn. _Voor alle Nederlandse Harry Potter fans is dit de Nederlandse vertaling. Vanaf hoofdstuk 2 zal ik mijn best doen ook de A/N van Ahja te vertalen, maar nu nog ff niet. Oh ja, dit verhaal is M-rated, maar ik weet nog niet of ik die stukjes wel ga vertalen. Ik denk niet dat het echt leuk zou klinken in het Nederlands. Reviews kun je gewoon in het Nederlands schrijven dan vertaal ik ze en stuur ze door naar Ahja, of je kunt de originele Engelse versie zoeken en daar een review plaatsen. Veel plezier met lezen!

**Originele Titel: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future.

**Originele Autheur: **Ahja Reyn

**Vertaald door: **Assarishita

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **HarryxDraco, RonxHermelien

**HOODSTUK 1: D E . A A N K O M S T **

Harry gaapte terwijl hij richting de Grote Zaal liep voor de lunch. Hoewel het pas middag was, viel hij bijna om van de slaap. Hij zat nu in zijn 7e en laatste jaar op Zweinstein, en hij voelde zich nogal moe tussen Zwerkbal training, P.U.I.S.T'en, Shouwerlessen bij professor Anderling en bij houden wat er in de Orde gebeurde door. Maar Harry vond het allemaal niet erg. Ondanks zijn verliezende afgelopen jaren, realiseerde hij zich dat hij geluk had het zover gehaald te hebben. Dus in plaats van erover te mokken, had hij besloten al zijn verliezen van zich af te zetten en alles uit het leven te halen wat erin zat, zoals zijn vrienden gewild zouden hebben.

"Hé, Harry, wacht!"

Harry draaide zich om en zag zijn beste vriend, Ron Wemel, naar hem toe joggen.

"Echt waar, Harry! Ik draai me even om om met Daan te praten en jij bent verdwenen! Geen wonder dat de Orde zich de hele zomer druk heeft gemaakt," zei Ron terwijl ze de laatste trap af liepen.

Harry moest even lachen. Het was waar; tijdens de vakantie was hij vaak het huis uit geslopen, langs Levenius die verondersteld werd op hem te letten. Het resultaat was dat Harry in het nauw gedreven werd door een groep Dreuzel-gangsters die van plan waren hem verrot te slaan en alles te stelen wat hij bij zich had. Dat idee vergaten ze snel toen ze plotseling omsingeld waren door de halve Orde en er van alle kanten spreuken op ze afgevuurd werden. Daarna werd besloten om Harry op Grimbout Plein 12 (dat door Harry geërfd was) te houden voor de rest van de zomer.

"Sorry Ron. Ik had niet door dat je stil was blijven staan. Ik denk dat ik er niet helemaal bij ben door alles wat ik de laatste tijd moet doen," zei Harry toen ze de Grote Zaal binnenliepen.

Plotseling verscheen er een kind voor hen met een zachte 'pop'. De twee jongens stopten en staarden naar het jonge meisje. Toen ze Harry zag en het litteken op zijn voorhoofd opmerkte slaakte ze een klein gilletje en rende weg.

"Uhm… Ron, ik denk dat ik er nog minder bij ben dan ik dacht," zei Harry terwijl ze het meisje nakeken. Meer en meer kinderen leken uit het niets te verschijnen. Het leken allemaal leerlingen van Zweinstein te zijn, maar geen van hen was ook maar in het minst herkenbaar.

"Jij bent niet de enige!" riep Ron uit, zijn ogen zo groot als schoteltjes.

Zelfs de leraren aan de Oppertafel leken niet te weten wat er aan de hand was. Uiteindelijk stond Perkamentus op en schraapte zijn keel. Onmiddellijk werd het stil in de Grote Zaal.

"Willen de Hoofdmonitoren alsjeblieft hier komen. Blijkbaar hebben we iets te bespreken."

Harry keek naar de Griffoendor tafel en zag Hermelien Griffel snel opstaan en naar de Oppertafel lopen. Aan de andere kant van de Zaal deed Draco Malfidus hetzelfde.

Maar, tot de verbazing van veel leerlingen, liepen er nog twee leerlingen richting de Oppertafel. Meteen begonnen alle leerlingen te fluisteren en te roddelen. Perkamentus keek de Zaal rond. Hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok en het aantal tafels en eten verdubbelden.

"Eet." Dat was alles wat hij zei voor hij aan gesprek met de nu vier Hoofdmonitoren en de Afdelingshoofden begon.

Harry en Ron keken elkaar even aan, haalden hun schouders op en liepen naar de Griffoendor tafel om een plaatsje te vinden voor ze allemaal bezet waren.

"Hey, kijk eens uit!" riep iemand toen Ron tegen iemand aanliep in zijn poging om te gaan zitten.

"Huh? Oh, sorry voor-."

"Pap!"

"Uhm…nee?" Ron staarde naar de jongen alsof hij gek geworden was.

Harry keek naar hen en vroeg zich af hoe hard Ron tegen het hoofd van de jongen aangelopen was. Verbazingwekkend genoeg had de jongen wel het rode haar en de sproeten die kenmerkend waren voor de Wemels. En hij leek ook wel een beetje op Ron, alleen werden zijn rode krullen met gel plat gehouden.

"Jij bent toch Ron Wemel?" ging de jongen onverstoord verder.

"Ja…" zei Ron voorzichtig.

"Dan ben jij mijn vader!" riep de jongen vrolijk uit.

Ron keek nog steeds alsof hij dacht de jongen niet goed wijs was. Op het moment dat Ron zijn mond opendeed, klaar om zijn mening te geven, onderbrak Harry de twee.

"Sorry, maar wie ben jij?"

De aandacht van de jongen was nu op Harry gericht en zijn ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes.

"Verdomme, oom Harry. Oom Draco had gelijk! Je zou echt het middelpunt van alle aandacht kunnen zijn als je zou willen! Zelfs zonder de sterrenstatus!"

Nu was het Harry's beurt om naar de jongen te kijken alsof hij gek was.

"Waar heb je het in godsnaam over?" vroeg Ron toen hij eindelijk zijn stem terug gevonden had. "Oom Draco? Je bedoelt toch niet Draco Malfidus? Voor geen goud zou ik hem als je oom willen!"

De jongen keek naar Ron en glimlachte. "Je zou versteld staan." Toen keek hij weer naar Harry. "Ik neem aan dat het nog niet gebeurd is?"

"Dat wat nog niet gebeurd is?" vroeg Harry, terwijl zijn hersenen probeerde bij te houden wat er aan de hand was.

"Laat maar. Ik weet zeker dat je zoon het later wel uit zal leggen. Ik heet trouwens Mack. Mack Wemel." Mack stak zijn hand uit en Harry schudde hem sprakeloos.

"Ik… Ik heb een zoon?" vroeg Harry nogal sceptisch. Hij begon zich meteen af te vragen of zijn zoon een bastaard was of niet. Hij had nooit gedacht lang genoeg te leven om kinderen te hebben, laat staan een familie, hoewel dat wel fijn zou zijn. Hij had in ieder geval geen tijd om een vrouw te zoeken tussen al zijn werk voor de Orde door en terwijl Voldemort nog vrij rondliep.

"Ja. Zijn naam is Gabriel, afgekort Gabe. Ik vraag me af waar hij is…" Mack stond op en begon rond te kijken.

"Wacht eens even!" riep Ron plotseling. "Als ik je vader ben, wie is dan je moeder?"

"Hermelien Wemel natuurlijk. Hé, daar is Gabe! Maar ik neem aan dat ze nu nog Hermelien Griffel heet. "Hey! Gabe! Hierzo!" riep Mack, terwijl hij wild met zijn armen in het rond zwaaide.

"Her…Hermelien? Ik ben GETROUWD met HERMELIEN?" riep Ron uit, zijn gezicht zo bleek dat zelfs zijn sproeten leken te verdwijnen.

"Ron, rustig! Iedereen zag het aankomen!" stelde Harry hem gerust.

"Rustig? RUSTIG! Hoe kan ik rustig zijn als ik verondersteld word met haar GETROUWD te zijn? Ze is nog niet eens mijn VRIENDIN!" huilde Ron.

Mack keek weer naar zijn vader. "Je hebt mam nog steeds niet mee uitgevraagd? Daar zou ik dan maar eens aan beginnen!"

Ron staarde boos naar Mack, maar voor hij antwoord kon geven voegde een andere jongen zich bij de groep.

"Hey Mack! Je gaat niet geloven…Pap!" riep de jongen uit toen hij Harry zag.

Harry keek naar de jongen. Nog nooit had iemand gezien die er zo raar uitzag. Hij was niet lelijk, zeker niet, alleen interessant om naar te kijken. Het haar van de jongen was zwart met blonde punten en zag eruit alsof hij het niet gekamd had, net als dat van Harry. Zijn huid was erg licht en kin was een beetje puntig. Maar wat hem echt interessant maakte waren zijn ogen. Ze waren zilver met een beetje groen rond de pupil.

"Pap? Pap!" Gabe zwaaide een hand op en neer voor Harry's gezicht.

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen, opschrikkend uit zijn gedachten. "Wat?"

Mack lachte. " Hij neemt dit hele vader gedoe beter op dan jij, Pap."

Ron maakte een ondefinieerbaar geluidje. "Oh ja? Hey…uhm…Gabriel toch? Wie is je moeder?"

Gabe staarde Ron aan alsof hij ze niet allemaal op een rijtje had. "Er is geen moeder, oom Ron."

"Wat?" riep Ron uit. "Hoe kan er nou geen moeder zijn? Je lijkt te veel op Harry om geadopteerd te zijn. Is ze misschien dood?"

"Oom Ron, er was nooit een moeder. Weet je het niet meer?" zei Gabe langzaam.

Mack grinnikte. "Gabe, het is nog niet gebeurd."

Gabe's ogen werden groot en zijn mond vormde een stille 'oh'.

"Waar hebben jullie het verdomme toch over? Hoe kan er nou nooit een moeder zijn geweest?" vroeg Ron, terwijl hij een blik in Harry's richting wierp.

"Nou," begon Gabe uit te leggen, "ik heb twee vaders. Waar is Vader eigenlijk?"

Hij is met Perkamentus aan het praten," zei Mack terwijl hij een lading eten zijn mond in harkte.

"Echt? Waarom?" vroeg Gabe.

"Hij is Hoofdmonitor," zei Mack, en hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"…Hoofdmonitor?"

"Jep."

"Oh verdomme…" zei Harry zachtjes. Hij werd bleek toen het gevoel van naderend onheil over hem heen spoelde.

"Twee vaders? Maar dan zou Harry homo zijn. Hij is geen homo! Toch, Harry?"

Harry negeerde de vraag. "Gabe, wie is je andere vader eigenlijk?"

"Draco. Draco Malfidus."

Harry begreep opeens wat Mack bedoelde met _het _is nog niet gebeurd. Zijn ogen draaide weg en hij viel flauw, met zijn hoofd in zijn kom cornflakes.

A/N: Dus, wat vonden jullie ervan? Verder vertalen of niet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Harry Potter en de Kinderen van de Toekomst

**Rating: **M

**A/N(origineel): De ontmoeting tussen Harry en Draco was leuk om te schrijven… Het is hoe ik ze me voorstel als ze niet druk bezig zijn verliefd te worden in allerlei fanfics. **

A/N: Het heeft even geduurd, maar hier is hoofdstuk 2. Ik zal proberen wat sneller klaar te zijn met hoofdstuk 3.

**Hoofdstuk 2: R E A L I S A T I E**

Draco Malfidus zakte in elkaar op de luxe sofa in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich en hoopte dat zijn hersenen konden verwerken wat hij had gehoord tijdens zijn gesprek met Perkamentus en de twee andere Hoofmonitoren die volhielden dat ze uit de toekomst kwamen. Zeker niet tot zijn plezier sprong Patty Park meteen op de sofa en ging bijna op zijn schoot zitten.

"Draco, wat zei het schoolhoofd?" Vroeg ze, haar ogen glinsterend van spanning, als van iemand die zo een lekker sappige roddel te horen zou krijgen. "En wie waren die twee die naar Perkamentus liepen alsof ze Hoofdmonitor waren? Echt waar! Wat waren ze in hemelsnaam…"

Malfidus masseerde zijn slapen; hij kreeg nu echt hoofdpijn. Zeker, het was leuk om iemand te hebben die de grond waar hij op liep bijna aanbad toen hij nog jong was, maar tegenwoordig vond hij Patty vooral erg irritant.

"Die andere studenten waren ook Hoofdmonitor. Perkamentus heeft me geheimhouding laten zweren en nee, Patty, ik ga je niets vertellen of zelfs maar proberen uit te leggen wat ik bedoel," zei Malfidus, handen nog steeds tegen zijn hoofd gedrukt.

Op dat moment ging de ingang van de leerlingenkamer open en schuifelde er een grote groep studenten naar binnen.

Korzel en Kwast gingen meteen aan weerskanten van de sofa staan, om te laten zien dat Malfidus de baas was en niemand met hem mocht spotten.

Kort daarna kwam een jonge jongen met ijsblauwe ogen bij hen staan. "Jij bent Patty Park," stelde hij vast.

Patty keek een beetje verrast. "Ja."

"Nou, _moeder, _ik moet toch echt zeggen dat u niet zo met Malfidus moet flirten. Het is nogal vernederend, zeker als vader zo dichtbij staat," zei het kind met een hint van woede in zijn stem.

"Hoe noemde je me?" vroeg Patty.

Malfidus zuchtte. Hij kon het gedeelte waar hij geen geheimhouding over gezworen had beter uitleggen, als hij niet wilde dat zijn hoofdpijn nog erger zou worden. "Patty, de studenten die vandaag verschenen komen uit de toekomst, uit de toekomst van negentien jaar later. Deze jongen is overduidelijk _jouw _kind, anders zou hij je niet zijn moeder noemen, of wel?"

"Maar Draco! Bedoel je niet _ons _kind?" Patty knipperde met haar ogen.

De jongen gromde. "Echt niet!"

Malfidus staarde de jongen boos aan en Patty 'hmph'ten. "En wie denk jij dat je bent? Als je niet Draco's kind bent, dan kan je niet mijn kind zijn!"

"Mijn naam is Edward Kwast. En ik bedoel dat het onmogelijk is dat ik de zoon van Draco Malfidus ben, omdat hij letterlijk een flikker is."

"Sorry, wat zei je daar?" Malfidus's hand lag op zijn toverstok, klaar om de jongen naar de maan te heksen.

Patty deed haar mond meerdere keren open en dicht voordat er eindelijk geluid uit haar mond kwam. "En wat voor bewijs heb je hiervoor?"

Edward grijnsde. "Nou, als je het per se wilt weten, hij heeft een zoon die Gabriel heet, een 3e jaars Griffoendor, die nogal bekend is omdat zijn _vaders _toevallig twee van de meest beroemde tovenaars ter wereld zijn. Een van hen is toevallig Draco Malfidus. De andere…" Edward keek in Malfidus's koude grijze ogen. "Jouw man en partner voor het leven is niemand anders dan de beroemde Harry Potter."

Het gefluister dat in de kerkers en eigenlijk de hele benedenverdieping van het kasteel te horen was verstomde toen een schreeuw door het kasteel echoden.

"_WAT_!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry…Harry word wakker!"

Harry's ogen gingen langzaam open en hij zag een blozende Hermelien over hem heen gebogen staan. Hij ging langzaam rechtop zitten en zag dat hij op een bank in de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer zat. Hij keek om zich heen en zag Ron, stijf als een plank, in een stoel vlakbij zitten. Wat verderop zag hij een jongen met zwart haar en blonde haarpunten die getroost werd door een grote groep roodharige kinderen.

Plotseling herinnerde hij zich weer wat er die dag gebeurd was, terwijl hij gromde en zijn hoofd in zijn handen legde.

"Oh Harry, het spijt me zo,"riep Hermelien. "Hij heeft ons alles verteld. Ik kan het niet geloven."

Op dat moment liep Ron, die gezien had dat Harry wakker was, naar hen toe. "Weet je Harry, het komt wel goed. Hermelien en ik zullen je steunen zelfs als je homo bent en ook al ben je verliefd op-."

"Maar dat ben ik niet!" onderbrak Harry hem. "En zelfs als ik wel homo was, zou ik nog niet verliefd worden op Malfidus.!"

"Pap, je bent wakker!" Gabe rende naar zijn vader toe.

Harry keek de jongen boos aan. "Waar denk jij verdomme dat je mee bezig bent?"

"Waar heb je het over?" vroeg Gabe.

"Denk je dat het grappig is om mij te komen vertellen dat ik homo ben, en dat Malfidus mijn partner is!" Nu kon Harry paniek op voelen borrelen.

"Eigenlijk, Pap, ben je…"

"Waag het niet om me nog één keer Pap te noemen!" schreeuwde Harry zo hard als hij kon.

"Harry!" onderbrak Ron hem, maar pas tegen de tijd dat bijna alle Griffoendors stil waren geworden. "Schreeuw niet tegen je zoon!"

"Hij is mijn zoon niet." Harry staarde naar het haardvuur.

Gabe keek alsof hij elk moment in tranen uit kon barsten.

"Doe niet zo raar, Harry. Natuurlijk is hij je zoon. Hij lijkt precies op je!" zei Hermelien.

"Ik moet met Perkamentus praten," mompelde Harry. Hij stond snel op en liep de leerlingenkamer uit. Ron en Hermelien renden achter hem aan, al snel gevolgd door Mack die een huilende Gabe achter zich aan sleepte.

'Dit moet een droom zijn,' dacht Harry bij zichzelf. Hij zag niet dat een kleine groep studenten hem volgde. 'Een vreselijke droom. Ik weet zeker dat Perkamentus wel weet-.'

"WHAM!"

Harry zag plotseling sterretjes toen zijn hoofd hard in contact kwam met de muur. Hij probeerde te bewegen, maar zag dat hij tegen de muur gedrukt werd door een woedende Malfidus.

"Hey," begon Ron, maar hij werd meteen afgekapt.

"Geen woord, Wemel! Dit is tussen Potter en mij! Ik vermoord hem nog liever dan dat ik moet luisteren naar een snotneus die me komt vertellen dat we getrouwd zijn en een kind hebben dat in Griffoendor zit.!" Zei Malfidus, terwijl hij zijn ogen van Harry losscheurde om naar Ron te kijken en vervolgens naar de grond toen hij het woord 'Griffoendor' uitspuugde alsof hij iets smerigs in zijn mond had.

"Getrouwd!" piepte Harry, maar voor zijn hersenen dit stukje informatie konden verwerken werd zijn hoofd weer tegen de muur geslagen toen Malfidus zijn grip op Harry's mantel verstevigde.

"Kop houden, Potter!" gromde Malfidus.

Plotseling hoorde ze een nogal luide snik. Malfidus draaide zich snel om, nog steeds Harry's gewaad vasthoudend, waardoor diens hoofd weer tegen de muur sloeg.

"OW! Fuck, Malfidus! Mijn hoofd vindt deze gedwongen vrijsessie met de muur dus echt NIET fijn!" riep Harry uit terwijl hij zichzelf probeerde te bevrijden.

"Wie ben jij in godsnaam?" vroeg Malfidus, Harry's protest negerend.

Gabe stond daar alleen maar met een pruilende onderlip en waterige ogen en Mack legde een troostende hand op zijn schouder.

"Dat," antwoordde Harry, "is niemand anders dan onze trots en lieveling."

Gabe knipperde de tranen weg, zodat Malfidus hem eens goed kon bekijken. Malfidus keek nauwelijks naar hem voor hij zei: "Wat een jankende hoop paardenstront." (A/N: dat is de letterlijke vertaling!)

Gabe's ogen begonnen meteen weer te tranen en Hermelien slaakte een kreetje.

Malfidus draaide zich om om iets beledigends te zeggen, toen hij zich plotseling herinnerde dat hij Hoofdmonitor was en verondersteld werd het goede voorbeeld te geven. "Ik bedoel… Dat is geweldig. Hij zal een fantastische Malfidus worden," zei hij, terwijl hij Harry boos aankeek.

Gabe snikte een paar keer nadat het een paar minuten stil was geweest. "Nou, ga je pap niet zeggen dat het je spijt en hem een zoen geven om het te bewijzen?" vroeg hij hoopvol.

Harry deed meteen een paar pogingen om los te komen en een uitdrukking van ongeloof en pure horror verscheen op het gezicht van Malfidus. Malfidus probeerde Harry weg te duwen, maar aangezien hij al tegen de muur gedrukt was resulteerde dit erin dat zijn hoofd nog een keer tegen de muur werd geslagen toen Malfidus een paar stappen achteruit deed om wat ruimte tussen hen te krijgen.

Malfidus keek op en zag dat er een menigte stond te kijken. Toen zag hij Gabe, zijn ogen gevuld met hoop.

Malfidus zuchtte en keek weer naar Harry. "Sorry, Potter," zei hij tussen opeengeklemde kaken door.

"Het spijt me, Malfidus. Dat heb ik niet helemaal verstaan," zei Harry, genietend van het moment.

Malfidus gromde en deed een paar stappen vooruit, Harry tegen de muur aandrukkend. "Je hoorde me de eerste keer wel, _Potter_."

"Goed dan. Ik vergeef het je, _Malfidus_."

Beide jongens stonden daar maar naar elkaar te staren totdat Hermelien haar keel schraapte. "Nou, ik ben blij dat we dat gehad hebben. Iedereen terug naar je leerlingenkamer. Er valt hier niks te zien. Snel, voordat ik punten af ga trekken."

Harry rukte zijn ogen los van Malfidus, terwijl hij zich omdraaide en weg wilde lopen naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Kom op, Gabe," zei hij, terwijl de achterkant van zijn hoofd betaste, waar een bult was verschenen.

Gabe deed vrolijk wat hem gevraagd werd.

"Wacht eens even! Wat geeft jou het recht om mijn zoon zomaar mee te nemen?" eiste Malfidus.

Iedereen bleef stilstaan en staarde naar Malfidus. Hijzelf leek absoluut geschokt door wat hij net gezegd had.

"Ik bedoel… laat maar zitten. Wat kan mij het schelen." Malfidus draaide zich om en beende weg richting de kerkers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3: Ontmoet de Wemels

**Hoofdstuk 3: Ontmoet de Wemels**

Ondertussen in de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer, kwam een opgewonden Ginny op de groep af.

"Hey Harry! Ron! Hermelien! Kijk!" Ginny hield een foto omhoog van een jong, roodharig meisje met een rond gezicht. "Dit is mijn dochter Justy! Is ze niet schattig?"

Hermelien keek aandachtig naar de foto. "Ze is inderdaad nogal schattig. Hoe oud is ze?"

"Drie," kwam het antwoord.

"Wacht eens even," zei Ron plotseling. "Je hebt een dochter? Wie is de vader!"

"Oh. Dat is… nou ja… Marcel," zei Ginny met een klein stemmetje.

"MARCEL!"

Mack besloot dat dit het beste moment was om te beginnen met praten. "Hoi Tante Ginny! Mijn naam is Mack. Ik ben Ron's zoon."

"Leuk je te ontmoeten, Mack. En wie is jouw moeder?" vroeg Ginny beleefd.

"Hermelien," zei Mack trots, omkijkend naar zijn moeder.

"Nou, ik kan niet zeggen dat ik die niet aan zag komen." Ginny draaide zich om naar haar broer. "Ron, je moet echt eens opschieten en haar mee uit vragen."

Ron grimaste terwijl Hermelien bloosde en Mack and Gabe grinnikte.

"En jij, Harry?" vroeg Ginny. "Ik neem aan dat hij daar jouw zoon is."

"Ja," antwoordde Gabe, Harry geen kans gevend om het te ontkennen.

"Oh. Wie is de moeder? Is het dat meisje die je al een hele tijd leuk vindt? Cho?"

"Nee," was Harry's antwoordt, terwijl hij Gabe aankeek alsof dat zijn schuld was. Gabe trok een gezicht toen Cho's naam genoemd werd.

"Nou, wie dan wel?" vroeg Ginny verwachtingsvol.

"Hij heeft geen moeder." Harry's hersenen werkten op volle toeren om met een acceptabele verklaring te komen. "Ik…eh…heb hem geadopteerd?"

"Ik heb twee vaders!" zei Gabe luid, zodat niemand Harry's slappe excuus hoorde.

Harry keek zijn zoon boos aan. " Hij weet niet waar hij het over heeft, hoor. Ik bezweer, hij is gestoord."

Ginny, samen met een aantal andere Griffoendors, leek nogal geamuseerd.

"Twee vaders?"

"Harry?"

"Wacht, betekent dat niet dat…"

"Ik wist niet dat Harry een nicht was!"

"Goed gedaan, Harry!"

"Dus Harry, wie is de gelukkige die van achteren wordt genomen?" grapte Simon.

Natuurlijk was Gabe meer dan bereid om daar antwoord op te geven. "Het is Draco M-mumfmmh."

Gabe keek boos naar Harry, wiens hand over zijn mond was geslagen.

"Zei hij nou net Draco Malfidus?" vroeg Simon ongelovig.

"Hey Harry, waarom maak je geen kennis met de rest van onze familie?" zei Ginny snel, terwijl ze Harry en Ron meesleurde naar het groepje roodharige kinderen dat hij eerder had gezien. Gabe ging ook mee, omdat zijn hoofd nog steeds klem zat tussen Harry's handen.

De drie jongens en Hermelien werden plotseling omringd door een koor van "Oom Ron!"'s en "Tante Hermelien!"'s. De "Oom Harry!"'s leken de meeste enthousiaste van de drie begroetingen te zijn, al kon Harry zich niet voorstellen waarom. Hij zou immers getrouwd zijn met die ene persoon die de familie Wemel het meeste haatte.

Toen het later werd kwam Harry erachter dat Ron en Hermelien naast Mack nog drie kinderen hadden en dat er een vierde op komst was. Mack had schijnbaar Hermelien's hersenen geërfd, Ginny's scherpe denkvermogen en een klein beetje van het vermogen van de tweeling om in de problemen te raken. Het enige wat hij van Ron scheen te hebben was zijn uiterlijk en zijn trouw aan zijn vrienden.

En wat zijn eigen familie betreft, Harry kwam er al snel achter dat Gabe geen enig kind was. Hij had ook nog een tweeling, twee meisjes, en een zoon.

De tweeling, Jasmine en Rose, waren erg netjes en aristocratisch, zoals een Malfidus hoorde te zijn. Maar trap daar niet in, had Gabe gezegd. Op het eerste gezicht zou je zeggen: een identieke tweeling in twee verschillende kleuren. Als je ze voor het eerst echt ontmoette zou je denken: identieke persoonlijkheden in verschillende uitvoeringen. En dan leerde je ze echt kennen, maar dan was het al te laat. Ze zouden het volgende semester naar Zweinstein komen.

De jongste zoon, Lief, was de baby van de familie. Hij zat vol leven en energie en wilde constant aandacht van zijn oudere broer en zussen. Hij aanbad Gabe praktisch en moest nog beslissen op welke vader hij het meest wilde lijken, omdat hij ze constant allebei tevreden wilde stellen. Hij zou, net als zijn zussen, het volgende semester naar Zweinstein komen.

Toen Harry vroeg hoe dat mogelijk was, antwoordde Gabe simpelweg, "Toverdrank ongelukje" en zei verder niets meer.

Gabe, leek het tot op heden, leek meer op Harry. En hij zat, zoals al bekend was, ook nog eens in Griffoendor en niet in Zwadderich, hoewel Harry's humeur daardoor niet beter werd.

Oom Fred en Oom George hadden het op de een of andere manier voor elkaar gekregen om een andere identieke tweeling te vinden en op hun verliefd te worden. Het resultaat was dat ze allebei een identieke tweeling hadden, twee jongens en twee meisjes, die er op de een of andere manier uitzagen alsof ze een vierling zouden kunnen zijn. Hun namen waren John, James, Jessie en Janet en ook in hun geval leek de appel niet al te ver van de boom te zijn gevallen. Harry had het vermoeden dat Fred en George ze deze namen gewoon hadden gegeven om te zien hoeveel chaos ze konden veroorzaken in hun leven en de kinderen deden er alles aan om hun vaders wensen uit te laten komen.

Percy (de kinderen weigerden hem Oom te noemen, vanwege zijn verraad van Oom Harry, jaren eerder) moest nog kinderen krijgen, en ook nog iemand om verliefd op te worden. "Net goed voor hem, had hij Harry en de familie maar niet moeten verraden," had een helft van een van de tweelingen gemompeld, hoewel Harry echt niet kon zeggen welke.

Oom Bill, jaagde nog steeds op schatten, maar nu samen met zijn Amerikaanse Dreuzel vrouw. Hun kind, Thomas (nu 16 jaar oud), ging in de zomer mee op hun zoektochten en kwam altijd terug met opwindende verhalen om zijn familie te vermaken en de meisjes om zijn vinger te winden.

Oom Charlie was getrouwd met Fleur Delacour en ze woonden nu samen in Frankrijk, met twee kinderen die daar op school zaten.

Oma en Opa Wemel stonden er altijd op dat Kerst bij hen thuis gevierd werd, hoewel het letterlijk onmogelijk was geworden om de gigantische familie in het Nest onder te brengen. Dus op een gegeven moment had Draco hen de Malfidus villa gegeven en het zo gespeeld dat ze het huis aannamen ("WAT!" was Ron's reactie geweest toen hij dit hoorde.) Natuurlijk had Draco volgehouden dat hij het alleen gedaan had omdat hij er niet tegen kon om met de Kerst in een volgestampt huis te zitten.

Op dit moment vroeg Harry zich af waar zij dan woonde en vroeg dit hardop.

"Als Malfidus het huis niet meer heeft, betekent dat dan dat we op het Grimboudplein wonen?"

"Nee, daar woon ik," zei Mack, niet echt oplettend.

"Wij wonen in Goderics Eind. We zijn de eigenaren van al het land daar, pap," zei Gabe trots.

Maar Harry was geschokt. Niet alleen was hij getrouwd met Draco Malfidus, maar hij had ook een complete familie en woonde gelukkig op een groot stuk land. En niet zomaar een stuk land, maar Goderics Eind. De plaats waar zijn ouders geleefd hadden, hem opgevoed hadden en waren gestorven.

Harry realiseerde zich dat Gabe serieus was geweest toen hij had gezegd dat hij van Malfidus hield, gezien de plaats van hun huis. Toen hij daar zo zat, kon Harry zich niet voorstellen dat hij Malfidus ooit in de buurt van zijn ouders huis zou laten komen.

Door deze gedachte moest Harry zuchtte en hij legde zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Het Lot had zijn toekomst zeker overhoop gegooid.

"Ahem."

Harry keek op en zag een nogal ongelukkige Gabe voor hem staan met zijn handen over elkaar.

"Pap, kan ik even met je praten?"

"Noem alsjeblieft niet zo," zei Harry terwijl hij opstond om Gabe te volgen.

Toen ze in een rustig hoekje stonden draaide Gabe zich om en keek zijn vader aan.

"Pap, ik snap echt niet waarom je je gedraagt alsof dit het einde van de wereld is."

Harry keek zijn zoon boos aan. "Ik weet zeker dat jij dat ook zou doen als er plotseling een kind opduikt dat je verteld dat jij zijn vader bent en dat je gelukkig gay bent met je grootste rivaal in een niet-zo-heel-ver-weg toekomst.

"Nou, aangezien ik bi ben- ja pap, dat heb je goed gehoord, ik ben bi- zo ik niet zo heel erg geschokt zijn, EN voor de bestwil van mijn kind zou ik de rivaliteit lang genoeg opzij zetten om eens goed te kijken naar de persoon met wie ik geacht wordt de rest van mijn leven door te brengen. JIJ, aan de andere kant, bent te duf dat je je ogen niet kunt openen dat Vader een knappe vent is en dat hij trots op je is, pap. Hij is verschrikkelijk trots op je en op alles dat je hebt gedaan. En ik ook."

"Trots op me! Malfidus trots op me! Bij Merlijns ballen, Gabe! Was je er net niet bij in de gang? Hij haat me! En meestal omdat hij jaloers op me is! Hoe-."

"Hiya Gabe! Heb jij…oh god…jij…jij bent Harry Potter!"

"Ja, Krauwel, dit is mijn vader. Nee, mijn andere vader is er niet op het moment. En begin nu alsjeblieft niet over het feit dat je hen allebei als sex goden beschouwd," zei Gabe, een walgend gezicht trekkend toen hij 'sex goden' zei. "Als je ons nu met rust zou willen laten, mijn vader en ik moeten ergens over praten."

"Is dat Kasper Krauwel's zoon?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig toen de jongen weg was.

"Ja. Zijn vader is de baas over jouw fanclub, zijn oom is de baas over Vaders fanclub en hij is de baas over mijn fanclub. De hele situatie is nogal irritant, eigenlijk," zei Gabe op een verveeld toontje. "Ik heb een keer de fout gemaakt om hem te negeren toen hij tegen me aan het praten was. Toen ik weer begon te luisteren realiseerde ik me dat het onderwerp op de een of andere manier op natte dromen terecht gekomen was en dat hij maar door ging over jou en Vader. Echt, ik heb in mijn hele leven nog nooit ergens zo van gewalgd."

Harry kon er niets aan doen, hij grinnikte. Gabe scheen ook een beetje Malfidus in zich te hebben en dat was erg goed voor zijn volwassenheid en algehele houding. Harry vroeg zich even af of Gabe hierdoor misschien een gespleten persoonlijkheid had.

Harry besliste om van het moment gebruik te maken en Malfidus een beetje belachelijk te maken. "Maar Gabe, ik dacht dat je zo trots was op je ouders en _alles _dat we gedaan hebben."

Gabe zag eruit alsof hij elk moment kon gaan kotsen. "Dat ik trots op jullie ben wil nog NIET zeggen dat ik het leuk vind om te luisteren naar iemand rare dromen over jullie! Ugh! Nu heb dat beeld in mijn hoofd! Goderich! Ik ga nu maar mijn ogen uitkrabben! Hartstikke bedankt, pap!"

Toen hij dat gezegd had stormde Gabe naar de toiletten, waarschijnlijk om precies te gaan doen wat hij net gezegd had. Op dat moment vroeg Harry zich toch wel af hoeveel van die krokodillentranen die hij eerder gezien had eigenlijk echt waren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dus mensen, ik heb besloten eens verder te vertalen. Ik ben net begonnen aan een studie Engels, en ik dacht dat dit wel een mooie oefening zou zijn. Sorry voor het lange wachten, maar ik heb een hele tijd geen tijd gehad om fanfiction te lezen laat staan het zelf te schrijven of vertalen. Hopelijk komt er nu weer een beetje schot in.

**Original Author Note: **Eindelijk worden de vragen over de mannelijke zwangerschap beantwoord! Yay! Het is interessant hoe ik ervoor gezorgd heb dat alle Wemels bleven leven, toch? En voor degene die het zich afvragen, zo eet ik mijn kip.

**Hoofdstuk 4: Diner **

De daaropvolgende uren bleef iedereen in de gemeenschappelijke zalen zoals ze was opgedragen totdat het rommelen van hun magen ze naar de Grote Hal terug bracht voor het avondeten.

Toen iedereen zat stond Perkamentus op en schraapte zijn keel. "Het lijkt erop dat de toekomst ons is komen begroeten om redenen die ons onbekend moeten blijven. Onthoud alstublieft dat deze studenten strikte orders hebben gekregen om geen details over hun eigen tijd, of gebeurtenissen daaraan voorafgaand, te onthullen, ondanks het feit dat ik ervan ben verzekerd dat ze een soort spreuk met zich meedragen die ervoor zorgt dat de herinnering aan hen en alles wat ze gezegd hebben samen met hen zal vertrekken. Dat gezegd hebbende, geniet van het feestmaal!"

Zodra Perkamentus ging zitten grepen Harry en Gabe allebei naar de kippenpoten. Daarna schepte ze allebei een flinke portie aardappelpuree op en vervolgens een klein beetje broccoli.

Toen hun borden vol waren begonnen ze allebei het vlees van de kippenpoten af te halen en doopten ze het in de aardappelpuree voordat ze het opaten. Zelfs Ron stopte met schranzen om naar de gelijkenis van de etende vader en zoon voor hem te staren.

"Wat?" vroeg Harry, tussen grote happen kip door.

"Niks, man. Het is alleen… nou ja… kijk nou naar jullie twee! Jij en Gabe, bedoel ik! Het is net alsof ik dubbel zie als ik kijk hoe jullie eten," zei Ron, van de een naar de ander wijzend met zijn kippenpoot.

Verschillende mensen knikten instemmend, waardoor Harry en Gabe elkaar aankeken. Harry gooide zijn kippenpoot terneergeslagen neer en staarde naar zijn bord. Op dat moment kwam Joost Flets-Frimel nerveus naar de tafel lopen.

"Uhm, Harry? Is het waar dat hij daar je zoon is?"

"Ja, hoezo?" vroeg Harry terwijl hij Gabe bekeek.

"Nou," Joost slikte zenuwachtig voordat hij verder ging, "is het waar wat iedereen zegt? Dat hij ook Malfidus's zoon is? Dat jullie twee verliefd zijn?"

Harry keek hem boos aan. "Waarom vraag je dat niet aan Malfidus? Ik weet zeker dat hij je maar wat graag antwoord wil geven."

Joosts ogen werden groot. "Ben je gestoord? Hij vervloekt helemaal tot in Timboektoe alleen al omdat ik het gerucht gehoord heb!"

"En waarom denk je dat ik dat niet zou doen?" vroeg Harry gevaarlijk, ondanks het feit dat allebei zijn handen op tafel lagen en zijn stok diep in zijn zak weggestopt was.

Joost slaakte een klein kefje voordat hij snel terugliep naar zijn eigen tafel om zijn vrienden te vertellen wat hij had gehoord.

"Heel goed gedaan, _Potter. _Helemaal omdat ik met _jou _opgescheept zit als mijn enige keuze voor levenspartner," zei een bekende lijzige stem van achter hen. "Als je zo door blijft gaan mensen straks nog denken dat we echt tijd met _elkaar_ doorbrengen, alsjeblieft niet."

"Malfidus, wat aardig van je om bij ons te komen zitten," zei Harry ijzig. "En ik zat er net aan te denken om naar jouw tafel te gaan en je maaltijd te verzieken met mijn aanwezigheid, maar je bent me te snel af geweest."

"Echt?" begon Gabe. "Bedenk je eens. Pap wilde de eerste stap zetten, maar Vader was hem te snel af."

Malfidus's lippen begonnen omhoog te krullen toen Harry tussen opeen geklemde tanden door zei, "Noem me niet zo."

"Ja," zei Ron, Harry's kant kiezende. "Het wordt heel erg verwarrend als je ze allebei pappa noemt. Je zou Malfidus 'mam' moeten noemen. Ik denk dat dat zou helpen."

Malfidus wierp Ron een giftige blik toe terwijl bijna alle anderen zich in hun pompoensap verslikten. Maar voordat Malfidus iets terug kon zeggen, begon Gabe harder te praten.

"Eigenlijk heeft oom Ron wel een punt, Pap. Als ik moest kiezen wie van jullie twee het moest moederlijk was, zou het waarschijnlijk Malfidus zijn."

"WAT!" Malfidus zag er woedend uit.

"Nou ja, het is waar," ging Gabe iets meer gedwee verder. "Jij bent meer aristocratisch en geniet van de fijnere en mooiere dingen in het leven en Pap is meer robuust, een buitenmens en hij is niet bang om vies te worden."

"En daarom ben IK verdomme de MOEDER!" Tegen deze tijd was Malfidus zijn armen wild aan het rondzwaaien, met zijn toverstok in zijn hand. "Kan iemand me alsjeblieft vertellen wat er MIS is met genieten van de FIJNERE dingen in het leven!" Verscheidene mensen probeerden onopvallend weg te rennen in om eventuele rondvliegende vervloekingen te vermijden.

"Ik ga er niet vanuit dat jij het weet, Wemel, aangezien jouw familie veel te arm is om het concept ook maar te BEGINNEN begrijpen!" snauwde Malfidus toen Ron zijn mond opendeed om iets te zeggen.

"Begrijp me niet verkeerd Pa-Draco. Jullie zijn allebei erg mannelijk en vaderlijk! Daarom noem ik jullie ook allebei pappa. Het is alleen… als ik moest kiezen…" Gabe droop af toen hij zag dat zijn woorden toch niet hielpen.

Malfidus keek omhoog naar het betoverde plafond en ging met zijn hand door zijn haar in een poging om zichzelf te kalmeren. Hij keek op tijd terug naar de Griffoendor tafel om een paar felgroene ogen naar hem te zien staren voordat Harry snel weer naar zijn bord keek.

'_Wat was dat nou weer?' _vroeg Malfidus zich af.

"Wa' doe 'e 'ier eig'lijk, Malfidus?" vroeg Ron met zijn mondvol koekjes.

Malfidus trok zijn neus op in afschuw. "Oprotten Wemel. Ik ben hier om met mijn zoon te praten."

Ron keek hem boos en aan en zou iets hebben tegengeworpen als hij niet net weer een koekje in zijn mond gepropt had.

Bij het horen van de woorden van Malfidus ging Gabe meteen rechtop zitten en schoof een stukje op om plaats te maken tussen hem en Harry in. Malfidus keek met duidelijke tegenzin naar de onbezette plek, maar ging niettemin zitten, met zijn rug naar de tafel.

Malfidus bleef een tijdje stil terwijl hij zichzelf mentaal voorbereidde op de antwoorden die hij mogelijk op zijn vragen zou krijgen.

"Dus, wat is je volledige naam?"

"Gabriel Harry Malfidus-Potter."

"_Harry? _Waarom is het Harry? Waarom niet Draco?" vroeg Draco ongelovig.

"Nou, jullie zijn zo verliefd en zo blij dat Pap eindelijk voorgoed Voldemort had verslagen dat jij je liefde voor hem wilde vastleggen door mij te krijgen en mij naar hem te vernoemen."

"We… we zijn 'zo verliefd'?" Malfidus zag eruit alsof hij elk moment kon overgeven.

"Wacht, zei je net dat ik Voldemort voorgoed versla?" vroeg Harry plotseling.

Gabe keek alsof hij iets gezegd had wat hij niet had mogen zeggen. "Uhm… nee?"

"Jawel! Ik hoorde het je zeggen!" zei Harry. "Dus hoe –"

"Wat bedoel je met jou 'te krijgen'?" onderbrak Malfidus hem.

Harry wierp Malfidus een boze blik toe voor de onderbreking en Gabe leek tevreden.

"En waarom lijk je zoveel op mij… en Potter?" voegde Malfidus eraan toe toen hij Gabes gelaatstrekken bekeek. "Je uiterlijk maakt het duidelijk dat je niet geadopteerd bent."

"Ja. Waarom zie je eruit alsof wij twee zijn samengesmolten? We zijn allebei jongens and aangezien alleen meisjes zwanger kunnen worden zou je er eigenlijk alleen als één van ons uit moeten zien. Uhm… toch, Hermelien?" vroeg Harry plotseling toen hij zicht bedact dat hij in de tovenaarswereld was en bijna alles mogelijk was.

Hermelien knikte. "Ja. Tenzij een van jullie een geslachtsveranderingdrankje heeft gedronken."

Zowel Harry als Malfidus trok wit weg toen ze die woorden hoorden. Ron echter verslikte zich in zijn scone toen hij zich Malfidus is de jurk en hoed van de oma van Marcel voorstelde.

"Gabe, zeg me _alsjeblieft _dat ik in de toekomst nog steeds een man ben. _Alsjeblieft_!" smeekte Harry, terwijl hij moeite deed om zijn avondeten in zijn maag te houden.

Gabe kon niet anders dan lachen. Hij dacht eraan om de situatie een beetje uit te buiten, maar besloot het niet te doen. Hij vond zijn lichaam wel goed zoals het was, dankjewel.

"Natuurlijk Pap – Ik bedoel Harry!" zei hij vrolijk.

Malfidus keek alsof hij elk moment kon flauwvallen en Ron viel uit zijn stoel van het lachen.

"Ik ben een ketelbaby! Maak je niet druk, jullie zijn allebei nog steeds mannen," zei Gabe snel, voordat zijn vader het bewustzijn zou verliezen.

Een lichthoofdige Malfidus realiseerde zich plotseling dat hij was gestopt met ademhalen. Hij dwong zichzelf eerst een paar keer diep adem te halen voor hij inging op de woorden van zijn zoon.

"Een wat?"

"Een ketelbaby?" onderbrak Hermelien hem. "Maar dat is een experimentele toverdrank. Het is zo ingewikkeld en riskant, het ministerie heeft het verboden!"

"Waar heb je het over, Griffel?" vroeg Malfidus boos.

"Een ketelbaby is een beetje de tegenhanger van de IVF-baby in de Dreuzelwereld, alleen veel ingewikkelder. Wat je eigenlijk doet is een kind creëren door middel van een toverdrank. Men zegt dat het een heleboel monsters van allebei de ouders en er moeten een heleboel ingewikkelde ingrediënten worden toegevoegd, negen maanden lang. De kleinste vergissing kan een verschrikkelijk misvorm kind opleveren. Ik denk dat zelfs professor Sneep het niet alleen zou kunnen," zei Hermelien opgewonden.

"Hoe komt het dan dat Gabe zo perfect is? Het lijkt me duidelijk dat Potter de drank niet gemaakt heeft," zei Malfidus met zijn armen over elkaar geslagen.

"Natuurlijk niet," zei Gabe. "Dat heb jij gedaan."

"Ik heb wat!" sputterde Malfidus.

"Nou ja, met de hulp van tante Hermelien en Sneep," voegde Gabe toe.

Iedereen keek geschokt.

"Je maakt een _grapje_, toch?" vroeg Ron. "Het bestaat niet dat die vettige sukkel zelfs maar zou overwegen om samen met Hermelien aan een toverdrank te werken, zelfs als Malfidus het hem zou vragen! Helemaal omdat er stukjes Harry mee gemoeid zijn!"

Hoe erg Malfidus het ook vond om toe te geven, Wemel had een punt.

"Gabe, ik denk dat je ze maar gewoon het hele verhaal moet vertellen," zei Mack.

"Ja, okay," zei Gabe. " Hey, Draco, wat denk je van de Kamer van Hoge Nood? Rond 11 uur?

Malfidus knikte alleen zijn hoofd, met toegeknepen ogen, en stond op om weg te gaan. Hij keek richting de Zwadderich tafel en zag veel verwachtende gezichten vol met vragen. Op dat moment besloot hij de Grote Hal te verlaten en even te gaan liggen. Hij voelde zich toch al niet zo goed.


End file.
